Strange Feelings Leading To Passion
by LunallenaWrwolf01
Summary: The black haired ninja's thoughts go blank as his breathing starts to feel more difficult and his heartbeat begins to sounds as if it were louder than Naruto's voice itself. 'Putting his annoying personality and obnoxious voice aside, Naruto is sort of… sort of cute, endearing even… What the hell am I thinking' What is this overwhelming feeling? NaruSasu Yaoi. They're both 17. AU


*****Um . . . well, this doesn't have any sex but it has foreplay. The next chapter most likely will have rated M content though. I did write this before but I didn't really like it so I erased the other one and rewrote it a little. This is AU, if Sasuke never left and began to develop feelings for Naruto. I do not own Naruto, if I did SasuNaru would be 100% true. It already seems like it is though with Naruto always chasing after Sasuke and their accidental kisses, am I right SasuNaru/ NaruSasu fans? ;D Anyways, hope you like it. 8) *** **

A blur appears near Naruto's window and clears to reveal Sasuke squatting down on its frame. With disinterest, he stares at a snoring Naruto fast asleep on a not so comfortable matters. For once, Naruto actually looks peaceful.

Sasuke can't help but to keep his pitch black eyes fixated on the slumbering blond. He studies every physical feature to the last detail for a reason unknown to himself. The black haired ninja's thoughts go blank as his breathing starts to feel more difficult and his heartbeat begins to sounds as if it were louder than Naruto's voice itself.

'Putting his annoying personality and obnoxious voice aside, Naruto is sort of… sort of cute, endearing even…' A slight smile begins to form on Sasuke's lips as he lets his mind wonder.

'What the hell am I thinking?!' He stops his terrifying thoughts and with one swift flick of the wrist, the black haired teen sends a kunai knife flying towards the sleeping blond. The ninja tool stabs the pillow, missing Naruto's face by mere centimeters.

"Wake up, dobe." Sasuke bleakly orders.

Naruto's eyelids slowly open to reveal ocean blue orbs.

"What the-!?" The blond lunges up and sits straight when he notices he could have been murdered by a random kunai.

He frantically scans the room, left to right, and notices the Uchiha on his windowsill. His azure eyes quickly become enraged and instantly lock with emotionless black eyes.

"You! What the hell? Did you want to kill me?!" Naruto stands on his bed and points his finger accusingly at the cause of his misfortune.

"You just woke up and you're already annoying." The relaxed ninja's tone remains emotionless.

"Uuuuugh! What are you doing here anyway?! And why the need to kill me?!" Naruto yells.

The prodigy kid rolls his eyes, causing the blond to become even angrier, to Sasuke's pleasure. It's fun for him to annoy the hyperactive ninja.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it long ago, dobe. Kakashi ordered me to come and tell you he has a mission, so today's our day off." Sasuke nonchalantly informs the blond as he jumps onto the bed and stands inches away from Naruto.

Naruto grabs his head while he growls and glares at his rival in anger, "What do you think you're doing!? You're putting dirt all over my bed!"

"Good. Maybe now you'll finally wash your sheets, you dirty slob." The dark eyed teen states coldly as he crosses his arms and stares at Naruto with distaste.

Naruto puffs out his cheeks like a little kid about to have a tantrum. He crosses his arms and a light blush begins to spread across his face. "I was gonna clean it… eventually."

"And by that you mean you were going to put it off forever." Sasuke crosses his arms.

"Shut up, jerk!" The irritated blond makes a fist towards his rival.

"Make me, loser." The cold teen spits out as he inches closer towards his life-long enemy, trying to intimidate him.

Suddenly, a red ball comes flying from the window and slams Sasuke's back. The tall, young man begins to fall forward, causing Naruto to fall backwards.

The quick thinking Uchiha rapidly grabs Naruto by the collar with one hand and hits his palm on the floor with the other, saving both of them from smashing onto the wooden floor.

Naruto closes his eyes tightly, waiting for a collision that never arrives. He slowly opens his ocean blue eyes to meet with midnight shaded orbs.

"Sasuke…" The shocked blond mumbles his rival's name, his voice sounding deep and raspy.

Sasuke slowly starts to blush at the sound of his name being whispered by Naruto. That one word was enough to make the kid prodigy lose all concentration.

"N-Naruto. . . ." The cold teen whispers.

He franticly shakes his head and snaps himself out of what seems to be a trance. Sasuke lets go of his rival, causing Naruto to fall back and smack his head fiercely on the hard floor, and flips forward. He lands on his feet near the door with his back turned to Naruto.

'I-I was so close to his lips . . .' Sasuke thinks to himself.

Did he want to kiss Naruto? Did he like to be so close?

"Damn it, Sasuke!" Naruto yells while standing up. "Ouuuuch!" He rubs the back of his golden lock covered head as he gets on his feet. "What was that for, you jack-ass!?" The blond stomps over to Sasuke and faces him to see a red faced Uchiha.

"Sasuke . . ." The oblivious teen inches closer to Sasuke. He slowly lifts up his hand. Every second at this point seems like hours to Sasuke. The black haired teen feels like his heart beat just decreased and can hear every slow moving pulse. As the space between Naruto's hand and his face diminishes, Sasuke's heart beat seems to get louder and louder. Naruto's warm palm covers the pale teen's forehead tenderly, causing Sasuke's face to heat up even more. "Are you okay? Your face is red and your forehead feels hot. . . . I'll go get you some water!"

Naruto runs out the room to do exactly what he said.

'H-he ran out so fast . . . for me. He became so worried. Why? . . .' Sasuke wonders to himself but before he could finish his thoughts a certain blond ran in with a filled glass of water.

"Here it is!" Naruto screams as he runs in the room.

The overly hyper teen ends up tripping on his own feet and begins to fall right in front of Sasuke.

"You idiot!" Sasuke yells as his vision is covered by sun kissed hair.

Naruto falls on top of Sasuke, making Sasuke take the whole pain of the fall.

"Get off of me!" The bitter teen demands loudly.

He pushes Naruto harshly, franticly trying to be released from Naruto's body and denying the fact that- deep down- he would want this moment to last forever.

"Hehe, Sorry." Naruto giggles as he sits up while he scratches the back of his head with embarrassment.

"Dumb-ass." Sasuke mumbles irritatingly as he sits up as well but without an amused expression. His expression was far from amussed.

"Okay, hat's wrong, Sasuke? You've been upset this whole time!" Naruto asks with an irritated tone. He is getting pretty sick of the Uchiha's bad attitude. Naruto has been trying so hard to be on good terms with Sasuke. But no matter how hard he tries Sasuke just doesn't reciprocate.

"You! I mean, me. . . I mean . . . ugh, I don't know!" The dark haired ninja lunges up to his feet while gripping his charcoal hair with a mix of annoyance and confusion.

"Sasuke . . . Damn it, stop moving around and for ounce talk to me!" Naruto raises to his feet and firmly grabs Sasuke by his shoulders. His eyes strictly lock with Sasuke's.

"Get off of me!" The prodigy orders, his face becoming crimson.

"I thought we were friends!" Naruto screams, his grip tightening.

After all this time, he still couldn't just talk to Naruto, confide in him, like friends should. Aren't they friends? What exactly is their relationship? Now that Naruto thinks about it . . . he isn't quite sure.

Sasuke's dark eyes widen and his mouth opens a bit but no words can manage to slip out. "F-friends?" He finally speaks.

He's always so cruel to Naruto while knowing the goofy blond doesn't truly deserve it. Sasuke thought that Naruto would hate him for that, not consider him his friend.

Naruto's expression softens and his eyes seem sad at the thought Sasuke would even doubt that. "Of course." He confirms sweetly. The blond caresses Sasuke's crimson cheek with care and asks, "Why would you ever doubt that?"

"Naruto . . ." The pale teen softly calls. Without his brain's permission, his head lean's in a couple centimeters closer towards Naruto's.

Naruto blushes immensely, realizing Sasuke's intention. All of a sudden, a warm feeling engulfs him and his mind turns cloudy. Without any further hesitation, he erases the space between his lips and Sasuke's. The two teens' lips meet with a soft collision. Intense fireworks seem to be going off in their stomachs. Sasuke separates from Naruto's mouth to look into his rival's dazed eyes. He wants to make sure this isn't a genjutsu, that this wonderful moment isn't a dream. To his pleasure, it's real.

Sasuke slightly opens his mouth and closes it on Naruto's plush lips. The black eyed teen raises his arms onto Sasuke's neck. His long fingers lightly stroke the blond, rugged hair. Naruto tenderly pushes Sasuke down onto his bed. He takes off his shirt slowly, allowing Sasuke to take in the amazing view of his lover's nicely built phasic.

Naruto slides Sasuke's shirt off, teasingly slow. He throws the shirts to the side and looks at Sasuke's muscular torso with glazed, blue eyes. The blond teen sits on Sasuke's lap, rapping his legs around the Uchiha's longing body. Lips tremble with desire and impatiens.

The blue eyed male entangles each of his hands' fingers with Sasuke's and gently pushes him down on his back. The two young men stare into each other's glimmering eyes, showing each other's soul to the other.

"Naruto . . ."

That breath taking whisper was enough to make Naruto crave Sasuke to the point where control wasn't possible anymore. To Naruto, Sasuke calling his name so seductively felt like a shot of ecstasy, complete pleasure took over his body.

Naruto lunges in for the kill. Lips collide and tongues begin to playfully tag each other. Chest to chest, their hands begin to explore every body part reachable. Every moan Sasuke makes causes Naruto more and more pleasure to overwhelm him until he can finally take no more.

The blonde's lips slowly begin to kiss south. When his soft lips meet Sasuke's collar bone, he commences to suck and lick on Sasuke's skin. The black haired teen grinds his teeth, trying to keep in the moans and trying not to call out Naruto's name with pleasure and love, passion and desire.

Sasuke grips his rival/ lover's sun kissed locks and groans, "Naruto . . . don't go any further, you idiot. . ."

Naruto ignores the prodigy's demands. He keeps licking and sucking Sasuke's torso until he reaches his pants.

"Na-Naruto . . . Don't . . ." The crimson red faced ninja tries to plead between wild gasps for air.

A mischievous grin forms on Naruto's face as he unbuttons Sasuke's pants and reaches in. Just when he is about to grab a certain body part, someone knocks on the door.

"Oh, come one! Of all times?!" Naruto angrily rises, glaring at his bedroom door.

Sasuke takes a deep breath in and out, finally he can breathe. Although his body is glad it can rest now from the awe-inspiring sensation, it is also disappointed to no longer keep experience that same drug induced feeling.

Naruto turns to face Sasuke. He leans in and lightly pecks the still crimson teen's forehead. "I'll be right back." The blond smiles sweetly and begins to walk out.

*****My first NaruSasu. 8) This will be a two-shot so one more chapter. Was I out of character? Did you like it? Please tell me and review! 8D Thank you very much. 8) *****


End file.
